


The Crowd

by GlitterLoveGlambert



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Joe Ratliff - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterLoveGlambert/pseuds/GlitterLoveGlambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Tommy have a little surprise for tonights very, very lucky Glam Nation crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crowd

The Glam Nation show was going just as it did every night. Allison and Orianthi performed together flawlessly and then Adams' concert started. Completely normal. Until Adam and Tommy revealed their "Meet My Band" surprise. Adam introduced Cam, Longinue, and Monte as usual, and they each did their solos.

Adam casually swung an arm over Tommy's slender shoulders; gently leading him to the front of the stage. Tommy stood on his toes and leaned up to Adams ear.  
"Tell them!" Tommy whispered excitedly. Adam looked down at him and lowered his microphone, love swimming in his eyes.  
"You sure you want this, Glitterbaby?" The crowd was mostly silent, getting really curious about their private conversation.  
"Just trust me, please!" Tommy smiled wide, that beautiful smile he only gave Adam.  
"If you're sure...." replied Adam.  
"I'm positive! Say it now!" Adam turned his gaze back to the crowd, speaking into the microphone again.  
"Ladies and gentlemen: Mr. Tommy Joe" Adam took a nice diva pause, leaning over to play with the red lace of Tommy's 'Vampire Shirt' before finishine his sentence. Tommy couldn't take it, in one swift movement he grabbed the mic and screaming  
"TOMMY JOE LAMBERT." Before giving the rhinestone-covered cylinder back to Adam with a small grin.

The crowd was mostly confused. Adam grabbed Tommy's hand and slipped a small, silver ring on it; showing off the item to a few fans in the front row.

Everybody started cheering; their fangirl fantasy had finally come true. Tommy did his guitar solo, his new diamond sparkling under the lasers. Tommy handed the guitar neck off to Adam, who rapped his fingers around it and started stroking. Adam moved his fish back and forth on the neck, making a loud, deep "Whah-whah-whah" sound. As a joke, Tommy jumped every time Adams knuckles grazed the body of the guitar.  
"We did this for real last night." Adam stated into the mic. Tommy stopped jumping, his cheeks bright red and the smile on his face huge.

The concert soon finished, Adam never drifting to far away from HIS Tommy. Everyone was lined up, ready to take a bow, but the crowd had a different idea.  
"Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss" they all chanted. Adam shrugged, leaning over and kissing Tommy's cheek. Tommy, always the competitive one, leaned up and kissed Adam's cheek too. The crowd screamed. Adam leaned all the way over and planted a kiss on Tommy's other cheek. Tommy leaned over, kissing at Adam's biceps. Adam leaned down, nipping at Tommy's ear, sliding his tongue under the bar piercing. While the boys were enjoying their little kissing war, the crowd was absolutely loving it. Tommy reached up and grabbed Adam's chin, pulling him down for a full, hot kiss on the lips. The crowd cheered wildly, it was obvious who won.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to say it's SUCH an amazing feeling knowing people actually read my work! I'm considering writing a sequel or two, the first would be their actual wedding, and the second would be a smut fic of their honeymoon night. Please tell me what you think?
> 
> P.S. I know my own shyness has stopped me from commenting on other peoples fics in the past, but reviews and comments, good or bad, are highly appreciated! So if you have anything to say, please speak up! Thanks, bye :) <3 Xoxo


End file.
